Practical Charms
by reeby10
Summary: Sirius asks Remus for a little private study session for practical Charms. SBRL. Slash. Rated M. Birthday fic for YaoiSakka. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** Not J.K. Rowling, so I obviously don't own the characters. But if only I could write like her... /sigh/

**Warning:** SBRL slash. Smut.

**A/N:** The is a birthday present for my awesome friend _PixxSI_!! I'm so sorry I didn't get it up sooner... but I did say I'd get it up today and I did!! /checks clock (it's 11:15 P.M.)/... barely XD But I really hope you like it. It took me ages to write and I really struggled with it, especially the smut. Now I'm doubly glad I didn't let you give me a prompt!! hehe But anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

* * *

"Remus, can you help me study for Charms?" Sirius asked, leaning on his friend's table.

Remus looked up and frowned. He had been studying peacefully in the library all afternoon for exams. After all, they were only a month away! He knew Sirius never studied, much less this early, but the other boy looked earnest. He sighed, "Fine. Get your books and sit down."

Sirius shifted from leg to leg. "Actually, Moons, I need help with the practical stuff." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Please? There's even an empty classroom we can use!"

Remus sighed again and closed his books. He knew he'd never win against Sirius' stubbornness so he packed his bag and followed the black-haired boy out of the library.

They walked down corridors and up stairs until Sirius finally found an empty room. He held the door open, waiting for Remus to enter. "I thought you said you already had an empty classroom for us to use," the sandy-haired boy said, frowning.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, I found us one didn't I?" Remus sighed and walked in the room. He heard a click as the door was closed and locked and turned to ask why it needed to be locked. Instead he found himself pinned to the wall.

"S- Sirius! What do you think you're- " His complaint was cut off by the black-haired boy's mouth pressing against his. He stared for a moment, flabbergasted, before tentatively returning the kiss.

Sirius smirked, their mouths still connected, and slipped his hands underneath the other boy's shirt to begin teasing his nipples. Remus moaned, breaking the heated kiss, and arched his back away from the wall.

Their mouths quickly met again and their tongues fought for dominance, a fight Remus gladly let the other win. He soon found himself pulled from the wall and shoved onto the nearest desk.

"Sirius! What-'" He broke off in a low moan as the black-haired boy cupped him through his pants, grinning mischievously, and began massaging him to full hardness.

He retaliated by stripping the other boy of his shirt and within minutes they were both naked. Remus lay with his back on the desk and Sirius hovered over him, sucking lightly on his neck, both boys' hands wandering unhindered.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked, positioning himself in front of the other boy. Remus nodded, gritting his teeth. Sirius stroked his cheek lightly. "Relax," he breathed against the lycanthrope's neck. The sandy-haired boy took a deep breath and nodded for Sirius to continue.

Giving his soon-to-be lover a chaste kiss on the forehead, he pushed into the tight heat. He stopped for a moment for Remus to adjust, before pushing in farther, keeping his eyes open for any signs that the pain was too much for the other boy.

Suddenly, Remus gasped, grabbing the other boy's shoulders. The blunt object inside of him had touched something that sent shocks of pleasure throughout his body. "Again, right there," he gasped out.

Sirius grinned and complied, making the lycanthrope cry out in pleasure. Soon, they set a steady rhythm filled with the slap of skin on skin and moans of pleasure.

"Siri- I- I'm-" the sandy-haired boy tried to pant out through the enormous pleasure coursing through his body. Suddenly, he came all over his stomach with a harsh cry of his lover's name.

Sirius watched the boy come, a blissful expression covering his face, and felt the inner muscles contract around him. He was pulled over the edge, spilling his seed deep within the other boy with a hoarse shout.

Sirius collapsed on his lover and they lay on the desk, panting, breathing each other in. The raven-haired teen eventually found the strength to pull out and rose, waving his wand to dispel the mess they had made and unlock the door.

Remus rose with a groan and a wince of pain. They both quickly dressed in silence. Remus was dressed first and grabbed his bag, heading for the door.

"Moony, does this mean we're... going out?" Sirius asked, his eyes hopeful, as the other boy reached the door.

Remus cocked his eyebrow, thinking. "Yes, yes, I suppose. Now let me go study!" he replied. He left the room muttering about losing an hour of study time, his raven-haired lover chuckling behind him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** And there it is. I hope it's not too much of a let-down... I think it's pretty crap. I may try to edit it sometime when I'm thinking straight XD And Elizabth, I hope you like it!! Other people, review!! :D


End file.
